Just a sec sweetie
by Phinbellafan2298
Summary: It's finally time, she had told me the way she loved me and I expressed the way how I returned my feelings and now that we're 25, I've decided to take the next level. I am to propose, but one thing for sure is when she say "Just a sec sweetie", things could go wrong.


**Just something I wrote for almost two days. And right now, I am reviewing my lessons, so, bye bye. :)**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

I took a deep breath and looked at my hand which was clutching a small velvet box with a ring in it. Yes, this was the day, the day that I will ask Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, my one true love, for her hand in marriage. I had been planning for this since we were thirteen actually. That very same day our first date had ended. That very night she kissed me the first time. I remember every detail exactly as it is. With that kiss, I had one fantasy after another, and after that time, well, I couldn't say for sure but those were the memories I will never forget. Going back to the current topic, I took one step and hid the box behind my back.

There she was, the prettiest girl I had ever laid my eyes on. My twenty-five year old soon-to-be fiancé and wife. She was currently speaking with Gretchen; they were planning on who of the little girls will replace their positions. I smiled then tapped her shoulder. She turned to me then I opened my mouth to speak, it was now or never. But then, she said those words that will make me wait for sure.

"Just a sec sweetie." She said then turned back to her business

I was disappointed. It was the only time I felt myself prepared. Though I waited. Their meeting went on for about ten minutes or so then all of them stood up from their seats and greeted each other goodbye. I once again took my chance.

"Isabella, could you please spare a minute, for me?" I asked

She smiled apologetically, "Sorry Phin, but I need to judge the girls, I hope it's okay."

She then forced me to wait again, leaving me disappointed once more. I frowned a little but tried to smile for her.

"Oh yeah, it's okay." I said

"Great, could you go wait in the car, I won't be long." She requested

I nodded then went back to the car which was waiting outside. When I got in, I played with the little box and waited for her. Negative outcomes started passing through my mind, like, what if she's really stalling the time? Or what if she doesn't want to get married with me? More and more outcomes flashed through my brain but a knock on the car's glass snapped me out of the stupor.

I turned to look at who was knocking then I opened the door when I saw that it was Isabella.

"You took long to open the door." She said as she got in and as I ignited the engine

"Yeah, sorry to keep you waiting so long." I replied

As I drove back to our little apartment, I noticed that the negative outcomes had taken over my brain, draining all my confidence which were recently there.

"You okay Phin? You're awfully quiet." Isabella said when she too started to notice

I sighed then shrugged.

"Okay, something's seriously going on." She said as she swatted my hands off the wheel and parked the car, "What's up?"

I groaned then walked out of the car and to the stairs of what seemed like a cafe. She followed me outside, probably worried.

"What's wrong? And why aren't you telling me?" She asked with her hands on her hips

"Oh, wait for just a second and I'll tell you." I said then turned my back towards her

She grunted then forced me to look at her. I turned back slightly.

"What is wrong Phineas Flynn?" She asked madly

"You don't have time for me anymore!" I snapped which I shouldn't have done

She looked hurt.

"W-What?" She asked, tears started to form in her eyes

I dug into my pocket and opened her palm and put the engagement ring on her hand.

"I don't need it anymore." I mumbled

She stared at it as tears flowed down her face.

"Y-You were going to p-propose?" She asked as she choked on her tears

I hesitated but nodded sadly. I heard a loud thunder then looked up the sky. The clouds already turned dark gray. I started heading out to the car but halfway through, rain poured down heavily.

I groaned then yelled into the skies, "Can this day get any worse!"

Isabella ran to me and hugged me.

"Isabella, you could get sick." I removed my jacket then draped it over her.

"I, I don't c-care." She choked

I groaned once more then carried her bridal style. She hugged me tight then cried on my chest.

"I'm, I'm sorry." She said

I ran to the car and let her enter first. She was sobbed all the way home. I guess she can't really forgive herself.

* * *

Night easily came and none of us spoke a word to the other. I started to regret my decision of yelling at her.

I laid down on my bed and stared outside the window. The rain was still falling hard, it hadn't stopped.

I heard a faint knock on the door.

I sighed then responded, "It's open."

She opened the door ever so slightly then entered and shut it closed. I looked at her then sat down. She was wearing her pink pyjamas and was clutching the very first gift I had given to her, back when we were thirteen, a pink teddy bear.

"Can I sleep here tonight?" She asked

I turned around and faced my back towards her.

"Sure." I mumbled

She walked slowly to my bed and laid down on the side beside me.

"I'm sorry, I really am." She said

I turned around and saw her tear stained face. I sighed then wiped her tears with my thumb.

"Isabella, I, I should be the one who's sorry, not you, I mean , I was the one who snapped at you." I said

"No, I am the one who needs to be sorry, I didn't have time for you, it's my entire fault." She said, starting to cry again

I shushed her down, I hated seeing her cry, it tore me into pieces.

"Isabella don't cry now, don't cry." I pulled her into a tight hug

She pulled away from the hug then pulled something out of her pocket as she wiped her tears away. She gave me the engagement ring.

"Are you going to use it?" She asked

Now this was the time I wasn't quite ready. Sure, before I was ready but now, well, after getting disappointed at her for two times drained all my self-confidence.

"Isabella, look, whatever my decision will be will affect our relationship, and well, I don't think I'm quite ready for the next level." She started tearing up again

I cupped her face with my hands.

"Don't cry," I said, "Isabella what matters is the fact that we're still together, not a ring that will going to bind us for eternity, but you and me loving each other."

She sniffed then asked, "But, why were you going to propose earlier then?"

"Maybe I just kind of rushed myself, I mean, I did kind of had second thoughts when I was picking the ring." I looked at her straight in the eyes, "But listen, we're still young, we can have a longer adventure than we've always planned. Think about it, being married is being tied up to a person, and it's really a big hindrance to our jobs. We'll spend time planning it, but we haven't started saving for our future, so what do you say? Are we going to wait?"

She hugged me very tight and I hugged back, "Of course Phineas, as long as you're with me, I can wait forever."

* * *

**It's so not fluffy! Anyway, hope you liked it and please tell me what you thought about it by reviewing! Thank you for reading.**


End file.
